earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Armenian counter genocide of the Islamic State
Overview Islamic state war of Armenian Genocide started after the Armenian Sparapet Scr showed his might in the arenas of Raqqa. Scr almost slayed both his opponents, but was defeated.The Islamic state then tried to recruit the Armenian nation into their alliance, but was declined. In response, ISIS declared a jihad on the young nation of Armenia. Battles Raqqa skirmish After speaking to a traveling ally on his way to the great city of Constantinople, all the way from Iceland, we got word of his death at the hands of our new enemy Isis. Thirsting for revenge, the Armenian King, firstcast and his honor guard, Scr and _Prince, launched an attack on Raqqa. After slaying Watergod and Goober_Bang, the Armenian forces left the area. = First Islamic counter attack The Islamic State, angered by the earlier skirmish, decided to lead a counter attack on the Armenian capital of Tabriz. This culminated in 2 skirmishes with the first being a victory for the Armenians, slaying all of the Islamic warriors within a minute. This landslide victory angered the Islamic state members, who prepared for a second attack. Second Islamic counter attack The second attack was the only lost so far for the Armenians. The attack started with the slaying of Last_Resort1, who did not heed warning of the incoming attacks. Again looking for revenge, 1stcast, Scr, and _Prince rushed out of the city of Tabriz to deflect the raiders. After fighting for almost 10 minutes, armor was in shambles. Scr was killed as MLGTerra and Watergod retreated. The king demoralized, called for a retreat. During the retreat, he accidentally put the poor Armenian farmer Jkwah in danger, resulting in his death. Chase across Europe As word spread of the Islamic warriors in the ice covered lands of Norway, the Armenians made haste assuming their allies were being attacked. They quickly ran across the foreign lands of Europe to reach their allies only to find men they did not know in battle with Mlgterra, Watergod, And Goober_Bang. Without asking questions Scr, 1stcast, and _Prince charged, instantly routing the Islamic warriors, who had previous been dominating the Norwegian battlefield, starting a great chase. With Goober_Bang falling before, Watergod and MLGTerra fled to what they assumed to be the safety of the open ocean. The king ordered his honor guard to chase the Islamic warriors, even if it meant following them all the way back to Raqqa. He stayed and spoke with the men they helped, realizing this war probably had nothing to do with them, as Iceland is thousand of miles away. The Armenian guard followed the trail of the Islamic warriors, eventually losing them. After searching for a while, a member of Lyon stated that he saw MLGTerra enter his nether portal. The Armenians rushed to Lyon, and were assisted by the citizen in finding the portal, where they saw MLGTerra and Watergod attempting to trap it. Scr and _Prince quickly took care of MLGTerra, while Watergod used this as a chance to escape. First siege of Tabriz After a period of rest, the war started again. The doorbell was rung on the south side of Tabriz, and the Armenian forces quickly realized there was a fort right outside. After taking a few minutes to prepare, the Armenians sortied. The Islamic forces of MLGTerra, Watergod, Crevel, and Goober_Bang were took by surprise by the sudden counter, and were defeated in a matter of minutes, with Crevel, Goober_Bang, and Watergod dying, while MLGTerra escaped. After preparing more supplied, the Islamic warriors quickly came back to Tabriz. The Armenian forces, better prepared, instantly took defensive positions. After a quick decision by the Sparapet, the forces of Scr, 1stcast, and _Prince tunneled under their own walls, coming out near the Islamic warriors defensive position. The Armenians used their surprise attack, to kill Crevel and Goober_Bang, then chased down the remaining Islamic warriors who started to flee, and slaughtered them. Conclusion The Armenian Counter genocide of the Islamic State is a still ongoing war and there is no end in sight. As of 19/03/2019 , after month of War Terra left then Watergod became the new leader , he tried to recreate something big with the big Mosquee of Mossul and making many new town , however the nation still disbanded. Category:Events Category:Wars